Just your Problem
by Unescapeable
Summary: PB and Marceline were just getting to sleep, but Marceline remains restless. What can Bubblegum do to help her (WARNING, CONTAINS SMUT)


Just your problem

ugh... Marceline couldn't sleep. No matter how she tossed and turned, she stayed wide awake.

Marceline? Are you okay? Bubblegum sat up what? Oh, yeah... I'm fine, I just can't sleep well she sat up as well.

Bubblegum looked at the tense figure beside her. She had just moved in with her girlfriend, she didn't want anything to go wrong. Marceline had been acting strange, weird, at first she had no idea, but... now... she had some clues.  
stressed?

Yeah, the band goes to one of its first gigs in a week, I ve been working non-stop for 2 days. And just when I could get rest... She sighed I can't go to sleep.

She couldn t stand to see her like that. But now she knew exactly what it was.

Should I... relieve her...?

Marceline looked at her.

sorry if... I ve been a little cranky

its okay... hey...uh.. Marcy?

hm?

the princess grew pinker i could help you with that.

Marceline looked at PB, she had gone full red. She began craving her, not to drink, but to taste her, to ravish her out of pleasure. Marceline's vagina soon dampened her underwear with her silky juices.

Bubblegum was still looking down and blushing out of embarrassment. Marceline picked up PB's chin, passionately bringing her pink lover into a deep, slow kiss. Her snake like tongue massaging in, and out. She put one hand on her cheek, but her other hand went lower.

stop. Marceline was shocked, PB got up.  
You know, Marceline, we forgot to lock the door...

She smirked at her and went back to her awaiting, and extremely horny girlfriend, but the never ending kiss grew deeper, and more abrasive. She had her hands in PB's pink undies, making tiny circles around her clitoris. Bubblegum landed gentle kisses, nibbles and sucks on Marceline's neck, causing her to moan and grow wetter. Marceline got on her knees, spreading PB's pink, slender legs.

Babe, are you sure? Bubblegum nodded in anticipation as Marceline slowly slid the lacy panties down her thighs and off her feet. She looked at PB's moist, petal-like lips of her vagina.

I wonder if she actually tastes like Bubblegum

She smiled at the thought. Marcy flicked her tongue on PB's stiffening clit, pressing harder as her moans grew louder. PB gasped as Marceline stuck a finger deep inside of her pink folds, followed by another finger, followed by another.

Ohhhhhh... Marcy...harder...please...

Marceline was now focused on Bubblegum's G-spot, massaging harder and harder. She reached her boiling point of pleasure and finally came. She panted, absolutely exhausted, but PB realized Marcy hadn't came, and opened up her dresser drawer, pulling out a long, plastic object with a switch at the bottom.

Is that a.. vibrator?  
I.. um.. got this a few days ago. I haven't tried it out yet, maybe you could for me?

Marceline blushed, going almost pink as her lover

Glob! when was she so...hot?!

PB flicked it on and set it on a low, and she focused on Marceline's petals through her boxer shorts. Mmmmmmmmmh...Bonni...

she continued to rub gently with the vibrator. Seeing the pleasure in Marceline's moans, PB pulled down the boxer shorts. She flicked it over Marceline's clit.

Aaaaaahnnnnnnggg...harder...ngh...

PB turned it a bit higher and stimulated the pink folds a bit faster

hmm, I haven't tried maximum she placed the vibrator directly on Marceline's clit. Marceline's thoughts began to fog as she panted harder.

Bonni... I'm gonna.. Marceline gasped before she could finish. She began to shiver as her fingers curled into the sheets.

Marceline's orgasm coursed throughout her body, her body tingled as her orgasm dripped down her thighs. She collapsed, panting and sighing, Bubblegum joined her on the bed.

that was the best orgasm I ve ever had Bubblegum giggled, I read a few books on the female genitalia a few months ago. I didn't know if I was going to use it or not, but it was valuable information none of the less. Bonni, you're such a nerd Marceline chuckled as she caressed PB's hand in her own oh shut up and go to sleep PB smiled and pulled up the blanket to her shoulders. Marcy pulled her in and kissed her cheek, embracing her warmth. She could finally sleep peacefully for the night. She sighed deeply, closed her eyes, and finally drifted to sleep.

THE END 


End file.
